Reality
by Shir0Nek0
Summary: Barry need to start having something REAL. In all the BS he's had in his life he needs a reality


Oh Goody a new fanfic. I thought this up because it's my last year in Highschool and well, its basically my story but without the love(I'm forever alone), I was never smart enough to skip a grade and there may be smut later on. don't know. (P.s I'm making Barry be me..sorry Barry)

Characters: All of original justice league members and some villains.(all before the justice league formed)

**Batman, Superman, Green lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman & Martian Manhunter are all the same age. Barry is a year younger but he took summer school all through the years, so he is now in grade 12.**

High School. It's a simple word. it means, a school that typically comprises grades 9 through 12, attended after primary school or middle school. But it's not the school that is the problem, buildings and objects are never the problem. It's the people, rude, selfish and degrading others. Elementary school wasn't any better. I loved reading as a child. books kept me away from all the other students. I remember that one time, a boy told me to go play with my fat. Typical. Stealing my things was also big. I never had pencils or anything in my desk. My parents couldn't afford to keep buying me things, plus I didn't want to cause them trouble and so I carried everything with me. You could call it bullying but I felt bad for them. What was going on in their lives to make them do this? Plus they were just kids. Ahhh.. I remember my first fight… I was in grade 3 and a boy was picking on me. I kept ignoring until I just couldn't. I beat him up, obviously getting a few scratches and punches on myself. But I felt bad for him, he was probably in more pain than I was. I remember the many times I had to sit in the bathroom and eat lunch, not fun but better than sitting in class. I avoided everyone, not talking meant I didn't have to hear all those things. All I had to do was to keep my distance.

That's when High School started. I was late to my first day, everyone watched me sit in an empty seat next to some girl. Up until today I still don't even know who she is. I was just happy that I didn't know everyone. But I still didn't make friends. I mean people talked to me, but no one really wanted to play video games with someone like me. I have big round framed glasses, my hair is long, blond and messy as hell. In the fashion department, I'm not picky, so I'm always wearing baggy things. Over the years tho, I've started working out, because I'm scared that, one day someone will want to fight me and I won't be able to win. I was a tall kid but I'm 5'8 and I'm not really growing anymore. My hair covers my face, you could say no one had really seen my face, ever since grade 5, when one of my classmates called me ugly. Guess I'm self conscious now, but I don't blame him, he was just a kid. Today, I sit in a grade 12 class, even tho I'm supposedly in grade 11. That's what a whole lot of summer school courses does. I mean i was still considered a freak, but no worries, I just held it in. Many people don't even know my name, I'm just that smart ass who sits in class and actually listens to the teacher's lessons.

Right now, I'm in english class, we are doing Hamlet. Teacher, Mr.K, swirled around. "Okay who knows what happens in Hamlet?...Anyone…" Barry looked up. "Barry.. do you know what happens in Hamlet?.." Barry nodded. "Yes sir… Claudius has killed Hamlet's father, the King of Denmark. Hamlet's mother married Claudius two months later because she didn't know.

The guards of the castle see the ghost of Hamlet's father. And the ghost tells Hamlet that his uncle, Claudius killed him, so Hamlet went "crazy".

The King and Queen think that he is acting strange because he is in love with Ophelia. So they put him in a room with Ophelia to find out for sure. But Hamlet was mean to her, so his uncle thinks Hamlet knows he killed his father and that's why he's mad.

Ophelia goes crazy because Hamlet says he doesn't love her and she drowns herself. Her brother blames Hamlet and challenges him to a duel.

At the duel, Claudius puts poison in a glass of wine and on the swords because he wants to kill Hamlet. The Queen drinks the wine by mistake and dies. Hamlet and Ophelia's brother stab one another with the poison swords and they both die, but Hamlet kills the king just before he dies…." Mr.K smiled in content. "..and that's why Barry is getting the highest mark.." Barry gulped as he realised his classmates were giving him death glares. They went to second, Barry's least favourite, Phys-ed. Not because it was Phys-ed, but because there was this group that would make fun of him. JL(it's suppose to be the justice league members), the beautifulest girls and guys in our school. they were each good at something. Bruce was the most knowledgeable in the group, he knew EVERYTHING, no joke. Diana, She was captain of the cheer squad, she is a force you don't want to mess with, like never. Shayera was captain of the dance crew, she was one of the more understanding group members. Jonn was the best there was in the astronomy department. He had built the very first robot sent to mars at the age of 10, a genius but very stuck up. Clark was the captain of the football team, someone that everyone loved. Like a face in a celebrity. And then we had Hal, captain of the swim and lacrosse team. Rude, stuck up and always picking on me. He was also a BIG man whore, everyday a new girl. But for some reason..I fell in love with him.

I walked into the gym after I had changed. Hal passed by me. "I think I can smell nerd, but I can't see wh-.. oh Hey there Barry.." I was used to this, there was nothing left of my heart, but I still loved him. He went to his group while they all stared and laughed. As we ran laps, I felt happy or at least better than before. I love running. You know, some days I ask myself. How much more can I break? But I just keep on going. As track and field season was in, my favourite, I was getting ready to do the long jump, I started running. Someone tripped me. I landed on my stomach, knees and chin bleeding. I looked up.. who was that? I tried to get up but, why was I feeling so weak. Blood, all around me. My arms failed on me and I felt someone scream my name..huh? sounds familiar but before I could see my vision blurred. You know kids are kids and life won't go easy on you so I just have to keep on fighting. I woke up in the infirmary, bandages on knees and.. on my stomach? oh right I was bleeding out. But who brought me here? I flushed. I thought I heard Hal's voice, when I was on the floor. Heh.. Hallucinations huh? I curled up into a ball. tears coming down my face.. tears? I can't break not yet. But I did. Buried my face into the pillow and cried my eyes out. Until there was nothing left, no tears, just big puffs.

Luckily, I skipped the rest of the day, so I limped home. My dad wasn't too thrilled, I lied. Told him it was just track and field. I know he can tell but I can't.. I shouldn't cause more trouble. It's the second week of school, can't believe it already happened. Guess it's time to change. To be who I want to be, enough hiding. I asked my dad for money, time to get a haircut and some clothing. I'm sick of hiding, I just want to be me. So as I walked out of the Hair Salon, with my new short haircut.. someone was following me? Freaking out Barry started walking faster with bags of clothing in his hand. as he made the turn to his neighbourhood he hit someone. That's odd, the person felt familiar, like he had touched this person before. A hand helped him. It was dark but he knew who it was. "..Hal?..." Barry's eyes widened. It was Hal, what was he doing here? Hal looked down in shock. "..You-you got a haircut...why?" Barry glanced up. "wanted a fresh start.. so here I am.." Hal sighed. "I came by to see if you're okay..?" Barry froze. He what? "Than-thanks, I'm… Perfectly fine, Just a small scratch, that's all." Hal moved passed Barry. "Don't be so optimistic all the time..It'll hurt you more.." Barry was dazed, before he could react Hal was gone. who does he think he is, preaching me and shit..for god's sake you're part of that shit...Barry went home and prepared for tomorrow. I bought a slim fit flash shirt and black skinny jeans. Just great, I am the Flash yet, here I am. Scared of a small revelation. Barry pounced onto his bed and slept at best for 5 hours.

He was on his way to school when Hal popped out of nowhere. "Hey Barry, are you feeling better.. you seemed like shit last night.." Barry held it in, he smiled. "couldn't be any better…" Hal sighed. "You're wobbling around and you're pale as a ghost.." Hal scooped barry up. Barry flushed. "wai-wait...put me down.." He squirmed. "Lemme.. go.!" Hal only squeezed tighter, saying nothing. "Don't want the class nerd, dying on us.. now do we?.." Barry huffed. Something broke inside him. "I won't die!...God seems keen on letting me walk this hell.. now .go!" Hal looked down and smiled. "you finally did it..speaking your mind.." Hal put Barry down. Why do I.. Barry looked at Hal. "..By any chance.. did you help me… you know.. yesterday.." Hal scratched the back of his neck. "Oh..yeah, you seemed like you needed help..and..I.." Hal just stopped talking. Barry was smiling, the first he had ever seen. his mouth dropped. Barry kept smiling. "Well.. seems like I owe you a proper thank you..are you by chance..*cough* free this friday..?" Hal chuckled. "..Are you asking me out..?" Barry's eyes widened as he blushed in realization. "..Oh..Nn-no..it's not a d-d-date...I thought maybe I cou-" before he could finish Hal cut in. "Well then.. that's disappointing but sure I'm free." Barry huffed. "7 o'clock at...at..at-i'll tell you-." Hal cut in. "Your house is fine.." Barry trembled, he was saved, but he had never had anyone over. "Oh-okay my house...it is." Barry walked away before Hal could say anything. He was burning. Barry jogged to school, everyone was looking at him. Was it that bad. Period 1 went by good, Period 2 he didn't bother showing up and as for lunch, well he went outside to take breath. This is so frustrating. No matter what he did people kept staring, guess I'll have to live with it. He was eating his sandwich when he noticed people fighting. oh damn. He really hated when people picked on others, he could tolerate people doing it to him but not others. They were pushing a young man, maybe the same grade as Barry. He got up and went to help the man. The JL was walking through the hallway that had a view of where Barry was. Hal noticed and stopped to look.

Barry pushed them back. "Stop this!.." There was three of them. Looked like they were way taller than Barry. " Why don't you just leave….it's none of you business.." One of them snorted. Barry sighed. "If I see this kind of thing in the school I go to, then it automatically becomes my business." Meanwhile Hal had frozen. Barry was going to die, if he didn't go and help him. The JL noticed that Hal had stopped and so they went to see what had caught his eye. Barry had. Barry was now getting impatient, he was so happy he took karate when he was younger. Barry turned to help the other man up and told him to run and call a teacher. He did. One of them threw a punch only to have Barry punch him in the face. He was out cold. "two more to go.." Barry cracked his neck, making it more loos. The other two was now surrounding him. As he fight one the other would also attack obviously causing him to get hit. But he kept fighting, His knuckles were sore but he kept going. He dodged most of their shots until he got hit in the abdomen, where he had been bleeding yesterday. Hal took that as his cue to join in. Barry was crouched down trembling. "guu..damn.. it hurts.." his shirt was soaked now with blood. The teacher had come out and Hal had beat the other two to a pulp. Barry got up and wobbled, and so he tripped and tried to get up again. Hal grabbed Barry by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Then he started running like hell. The JL was amazed. not only did Barry seem to know how to fight, Hal had went out of his way to help, that was a first. Bruce already knew what was up, it was love.

Hal stopped panting and put down on the floor, they were at infirmary. He was bleeding, bad. Hal ripped Barry's shirt off. Barry groggily looked at Hal. "..Don-don't..touch.." He took Hal's hand. "you-you'll get dirty..blood stains are hard to get off.." Hal looked into Barry's eyes, who looked like they were about to shut. "Dont worry about me, I have tons of shirts at home." Barry sighed. "stubborn huh..?" Hal chuckled. "Guess so." He fixed Barry up and noticed Barry's glossy white skin. So pink. What amazed him the most was the fact that Barry was ripped. Damn, he has a six pack. "You work out?" Barry nodded. "yup" Hal gulped. "this is to hard for me to handle.." Barry looked up at Hal. He put his hand on Hal's shoulder. "..you know..you don't need to force.. yourself..if you don't want to associate with me, I'm perfectly fine.." Hal burst out laughing. "haha...Who uses the word "associate" now a days.. and that's not what I meant." Barry exhaled in relief. They had spent all of third period in the infirmary. Since they had the same class next Hal walked to class with Barry. This was Barry's favourite class, physiques, biology and chemistry, all together. Barry took a seat in his regular spot, to his surprise Hal asked to be his seating partner. Hal sat next to Barry. "So.. Barry what are we doing for this assignment?" Barry looked up with his glossy blue eyes. "well we are dissecting an animal of our choice and writing a scientific report on it... " Hal smiled. "okay.." The bell rang, so class started. Barry took his notebook out. "You are by far the biggest nerd I've seen…" Hal smirked. Barry gasped. "I want to have a life.. I need to prove a point, not to you, not anyone but myself.." Hal chuckled and took his phone out. He started texting. Barry kept an eye on Mrs. Dave's lesson, it was on the components of one's cell and how animal cells are different compared to human or plant cells. Mrs. Dave pointed at a word, mitochondria. "What is a mitochondria?" She looked around to see Hal smirked at his phone. "Hal.. seems like my lessons are a waste of your oh so precious time..answer my question." Hal froze and looked up. Barry realized and slowly pinched Hal's leg. He whispered. "Read this.." and pointed at his note book. Hal glanced over. "an organelle found in large numbers in most cells, in which the biochemical processes of respiration and energy production occur. It has a double membrane, the inner layer being folded inward to form layers…" Hal huffed and glanced over at Barry. He was saved, that was a first.

After class, Barry snuck out early. Only to be picked up, thrown over someone's shoulder and taken to the forest next to the school. He squirmed and tried to get out. Proving to be unsuccessful, he stopped and waited. Hal put him down. "YOU!..why do you act this way with me..?.. I really don't get you.." Barry looked up at Hal, He was so much taller than Barry, maybe 6'4. "Did I.. do something wrong..?" Hal sighed. "..you just give me mixed signals…do you hate me or like me or what is it..?" Barry froze and flushed. What kind of question was that. "..I honestly..can't tell you.." Hal grabbed Barry's arms and pushed him against a tree. "..Ouch.. that hurts..H-hal.." Hal squeezed harder. "You know what...I'll just let you think everything until our get together.." Hal left, Barry couldn't move an inch. What just happened? Interesting enough on his way home Barry was bombarded by the JL group. Diana was the first to approach. "What's so special about him..huh?" She went to grab his face, he blocked her hand. ".. I'm not in the mood for this.." She was offended and ready to fight, no one tried to stop her. " You little twerp, I'll make you swallow those words." Barry sighed. "Is it only going to be a one on one fight because I want a fair fight." She looked around and signaled that the don't intervene. "A fair fight it is." Barry took his bag off. Why another fight? My body isn't back to normal yet. Guess i might have to use my powers. She initiated the fight by trying to punch Barry but missing, it landed on the group, the ground cracked. Barry was stunned, maybe I'm not the only one with powers. She kept swinging, but still kept on missing. At the end, she exerted herself to her limits and she collapsed. Barry sighed and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Diana was confused. "why didn't you fight back?" Barry took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the JL. "..I don't like fighting..only when it's necessary or if someone's well being is at stake…" Barry took that as his cue to leave. "..If you want to fight again.. I'm willing but I will never fight back…" He grabbed his backpack and started walking home. Today was by far the shittiest day ever. He got home at about 6:30, courtesy to the JL group. What does JL even mean? Just Look..don't know about that. Barry went in grabbed some grub and headed upstairs to finish work. That was the last time the JL group talked to him, ever again. Great now if Hal could just leave his heart alone. The whole week Hal wasn't talking to him, each time he saw Hal, his heart would sink. So this is it. It was friday now and he was running home, trying to get away from the stairs. His heart missed something, something that he had for a short time. something that he actually never had. He knew Hal wouldn't come so he just wore some excercise clothing(tights and a slim fit shirt) and started running on the treadmill. At about 5:30, his dad left on a business trip, leaving him to fend for himself. He made his own pizzas(from scratch), obviously his powers caused him to eat a lot. Being the fastest man alive had it's own price. He turned on the timer and went to take a shower then wear his Pjs.

It was 6pm when Barry came out of the shower. Ahh.. another day alone with pizza. He put his briefs on and took his "Pjs", which was his dad's baggy sweater, and only wore that. The clock hit 6:30pm and the doorbell rang. What? who the..why was there someone at the door. He shuffled his way to the door and opened it. Hal was standing there. Barry's eyes widened. "..oh.. damn it.".he slumped to cover his legs. Hal smirked. "nice outfit.." Narry flinched. "I'll go change..just w-wai-" Before Barry could leave Hal grabbed his hand. "No need, I enjoy the view." Barry blushed. "okay then let's go eat pizza." Barry walked to the kitchen, while Hal walked around and looked at everything. Hal looked over to Barry he was bending down getting the pizza out. "Damn it.. how can I even try when you're doing this?" Barry grabbed the pizzas and placed them on the table. "Did I do something….wrong again?" Hal looked up. "tell me the truth..remember the question I asked you..I want my answer now..like RIGHT NOW.." Barry was startled. I don't even know. I've got one shot, this couldn't be that bad. I mean, my heart will get some closure. Barry took a deep breath. "well..remember you asked for it…." Hal looked at Barry, who was fidgeting with his sleeves. "I'm waiting.." Barry looked into Hal's brown eye's. "I...OhJustPleaseDon'tHateMe...I-I love you…" He said it, he finally said it. His heart was beating like crazy. Hal kept looking at Barry, looking at his slender legs. So white. Hal gulped. "Say it again.." Barry looked up in terror. again..? I can't… oh god.. Barry whispered. "...I really love you…don't make me say it again..my heart won't take it.." Hal got up. "Fuck the pizza, I want to eat you." He grabbed Barry bridal and took him upstairs. "Which room?" Barry pointed at the one at the end. Hal walked into the room and threw Barry on his bed. "Because of you, I couldn't have sex, with anyone… I've been like this since the beginning of the year." Barry blushed, Hal was.. Hal started taking off his clothing. " Take everything off." Barry shuffled around and managed to get his sweater off, he covered his body tho. "it's ….too embarrassing.. I can't" Hal came over butt naked and leaned closer to Barry. "since it's probably not your first time, I won't go easy on you."

Barry flushed and quivered. Sorry Hal, I can't tell you the truth. I'm a virgin. As Hal was about to touch he asked. "This isn't your first, right?" Barry's gaze flew up. He was flustered. Hal gasped. "No way, but you're so cute, how come..?" Barry looked to the side. Hal grabbed his face and pulled it into a kiss. His first kiss, there it goes. The kiss was so passionate and long, when Hal pulled back, Barry was a pile of pants and whimpers. He looked at Barry. "How far have you actually gone?" Barry flushed. "I...I've...held hands and hugged before...but that's-" Hal interrupted. "No Way! That was your first kiss… You're a complete virgin…" Barry felt like this was all a joke. he is going to make fun of him, before Hal could continue, Barry moved out from under Hal and sat at the farthest corner of his bed. "Don't you dare make fun of me.. I've had enough of jokes, games and teasing… If this is just a game please just leave me be.." Barry curled into the corner. Hal was still looking at him. Barry felt his heart break, so this was all a joke. He bit his lip, to prevent himself from sobbing. "...and I thought this was it...I had finally found the one...Haah.. Like I was ever good enough.." Barry had tears rolling down his cheeks. He got up to leave, when Hal grabbed his arm and flung him onto the bed. "Where in the hell did you get that idea… I mean I loved the confession but who said I didn't like you...and what idiot wouldn't like you because you're a virgin."

Hal pushed Barry hard into the mattress, it hurts. Barry squirmed. "..uh..H-hal that..Hur-hurts..let go.." Hal didn't listen instead he ripped Barry's underwear off. Shocked and taken by surprise Barry covered his face with a pillow. While Hal kept inserting and stretching him more. It hurts like a damn-..He was crying now. The pain, it stings. Hal grabbed the pillow. "let go.. I wanna see your face.." Barry didn't let go. "mff..hickk..ahh..ahhm..mha..I-i can't" Hal was getting angry. "Why?.. there is no need to hide from me.. I won't bite.." He managed to fight Barry for the pillow, pulling it off. What he saw, oh damn. Barry was crying and whimpering.. He was desperately trying to hold back so he clenching the mattress. Hal started stroking Barry's dick, causing little yelps and moans to escape Barry. He is just so cute, too cute. Barry opened his eyes and saw Hal. " ..I-Hal..I can-can't hold on…" Hal gulped. "Go ahead and cum. And so Barry did. He was stretching nicely now. Hal took his fingers out and began spreading lube onto himself. He placed himself to Barry's entrance. Barry panicked and looked at Hal. He is so attractive.. why would he choose someone like me? Hal pushed in slowly. Barry winced and cringed, tears streamed down his cheeks. "...uuwa..H-hal.. I can-ahh I can't.. uww it hurts.."

Barry gasped and clenched the sheets tighter. He was suffering. The sight was saddening for Hal. He pushed deeper and put his arms around Barry. "I'm so sorry Barry..please forgive me.." He nuzzled Barry's forehead. Barry let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms around Hal's neck. "..hick..hah..I'll only do this for...Y-you..ouch..hah.." Hal looked down and kissed Barry, before starting to thrust. Barry's eyes shut tightly. squeezing tears out. Hal licked the tears off Barry's face. He panted. "hah..Just a little longer Barry.." Barry opened his eyes. "ah! N-nhh..uwa..don't rush yourself...ha i-i'll be fine.." Hal smiled. "honestly you're too nice.." Barry shuddered as the thrusts got deeper and faster. "ah..I'm … coming...Ah! nhh H-hal" Hal leaned in. "I'm *pant* At my limit as well.." Barry came, his insides were twitching now. and so it caused Hal to come. Hal pulled out and flopped next to Barry. They fell asleep wrapped together.

Barry woke up first, he was so sore, aches and chills all over. He slowly rolled over and looked at Hal. He smiled and whispered. "I really didn't think...this was going to ever be my reality…Thanks Hal.." He touched Hal's hair. "Barry..you could have said that when I was awake.." Barry flushed and Hal opened his eyes. ".Y-you were awake…" Barry gasp, yelped and whimpered as he tried to get up. He felt something come out of him. looking down he saw cum trickle down. He blushed and tried moving. but he wobbled and his knees gave way, he fell. He crawled toward the bathroom. Hal looked over at literally a jiggling ass moving toward the door. "That's definitely not fair.. " Barry looked back. "I'm in pain, how is that unfair.." Barry made it to the bathroom and took a shower. He came out to see a sleeping Hal. He quickly wore all his clothing and as he was about to head out. "Oh.. I forgot something…" He quickly went by the bed and leaned over to Hal's head and have it a kiss. He wobbled down the stairs. Hal was awake. "He doesn't play fair.. does he..?" Hal got up and also took a shower.

He came out fully dressed to the smell of pancakes. He ran down the stairs and saw a very cheerful Barry. He was smiling and singing. Hal's heart was now racing, this was his reality and it was bliss. Barry looked over to Hal. "Hey dummy, come eat." Hal smirked. "okay.. I'm coming to eat.." Hal walked pass the plate of food and scooped Barry up. "You said I can eat." He kissed Barry. Ahh.. I've been waiting for this, since I first set eyes on you in grade 10.

I Made this an extremely long chapter but I'll continue it later.. Hope you enjoyed

please comment or review XD


End file.
